The Twisted World
by murderdeath21
Summary: After Naruto's death against Sasuke, he transported to strange world that filled with the zombies. He lost all of his powers, and must survive like normal people do. Will he get his power back? Carl changed a lot after Rick's death. No pairing decided yet!


**Summary: After Naruto's death against Sasuke, he transported to strange world that filled with the zombies. He lost all of his powers, and must survive like normal people do. Will he get his power back?**

**The Twisted World**

**Prologue**

* * *

There was never a good thing since the day of outbreak. They kept seeing deaths almost every day. A lot of survivors in the groups had died around Carl.

Ed was also bitten by the Walker inside the camp, and died. Her wife, Carol, repeatedly smashed his corpse head to prevent him to rise as the Walker until there was not any remain of his head.

Amy was bitten by the walker and died, then raised as one of zombies known as the Walkers. Her sister, Andrea, was forced to kill her because she knew Amy was already dead. She only wanted to see Amy to rise as Walker, and killed her with her gun in deepest sorrow.

Jim survived the bitten in his guts, but he got bad fever, hinting that he would become the Walker. He requested he wanted to sit against the tree, and rose as the Walker. Rick and others granted his request and left him.

The survivors went to C.D.C (Center for Disease Control) because they thought C.D.C had more survivors, but that was not what they expected. It had only one survivor and his name was Edwin. They found out that Edwin set countdown to destruction of C.D.C. Jacqui decided to give up on her life since she realized that living in Zombie world would not do her any good, so she died together with Edwin during the explosion.

Shane mentioned the guy, who accidentally shot Carl; named Otis was killed by the Walker when they went to get treatment for Carl. Unfortunately, they got Otis, as Shane fled.

When Sophia was missing, Daryl and Rick kept looking for her, but they could not find her anyways. However, what shocked the most was that Sophia had turned, and Rick had to kill her outside the barn.

Carl indirectly caused Dale to death because he did not kill the Walker who was stuck in the mud between its feet. The Walker thrust its hand into Dale's stomach until Daryl shot it, and cried for help. Hershel stated that he could not heal Dale because of infection. Daryl told the old man, "Sorry, brother" and shot him.

Rick and Shane had big fight somewhere outside the farm field. Shane wanted to kill Rick like for third time. Rick fed up with him, and shot him in the guts, killing him. Carl had to kill reanimation Shane to save his Dad.

There was a lot of Walkers at the Barn. Carl and Rick burned the barn in order to save themselves from the hoard of Walkers. Jimmy saved them by driving R.V next to the barn so Carl and Rick could jump onto it. However, bunch of Walkers went into R.V and ate Jimmy's flesh.

Patricia pushed Beth away to save her before the several Walkers chowed down on her neck. But Beth tried to pull her away, but the Walkers would not let go of her. Lori pulled Beth away from them, and left Patricia to be eaten.

Before getting bitten, T-Dog yelled Carol to get away or they would get her as well, so she did, and left him to die.

It was time for Lori to give a birth to Judith, so she had to hide inside the boiler room with Maggie and her son Carl while the Walkers attacked the Prison. Maggie never had experienced with delivering a baby, but Lori told her to cut open her stomach, so she did. Of course, Maggie was not even a doctor, so Lori delivered final words to Carl before her death. Carl had to shot her in the head before her reanimation.

Glenn and Maggie were held as prisoner at Woodbury, so the Governor and Merle could enjoy beating them up, and almost killed Glenn. Rick and others had to rescue them and brought them back to the prison.

And he heard that Merle, Daryl's brother, was shot by the Governor…

* * *

(Prison)

The Governor and his henchmen rode in the truck with machine gun on top of it, along with other trucks to raid the prison. They had destroyed two towers, and entered the prison. Of course, there were a bunch of walkers that wanted to go to them. They killed all Walkers around them, so they could avoid death conflict between them and Rick's groups.

Caesar Martinez destroyed other tower with his launcher, while other Woodbury soldiers continued to fire at the Walkers.

After cleaning up all the Walkers, the Governor and others hopped off the trucks, and shouted. "Go!" He was referring to the guy in the truck, so it rammed through the fence gate, and broke into the prison. "Go, go! Move!" They ran into the prison to search for Rick and others.

Caesar led the group of Woodbury soldiers on way to get in the prison. "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

Caesar and others did not see any sights of Rick and others at all. They assumed that they were hiding in the prison. The Woodbury black soldier latched it into the steel gate, and allowed the truck to pull it away. They ran to the door, only to see that it was unlocked. The man opened the door and allowed to Caesar and others to enter.

Caesar gestured Shumpert to open the bar for them. They walked into the cafeteria, as they kept their gun to ensure that they would not be ambushed and killed. The Governor walked right behind them.

There was not even sight of Rick and others inside the bar either. They went into the Cell Block. The Governor, Caesar, and Woodbury soldiers went to look for them inside the Cell Block, but they could not find them at all.

The Governor spotted the book on the bench inside the Cell. He picked up the Bible, and found the yellow highlighted on the verse.

"_And shall come forth; they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation." _John 5:29

Enraged, the Governor threw the bible away, and stretched his head before leaving the Cell to find Rick and others. The Governor walked back and forth to think what he should do next. He don't think Rick and others would go very far away. He's pretty sure that they were closer.

Suddenly, he heard can clanking. He looked at the shadow inside the hall. He glanced at one of soldiers and ordered. "Give me a flashlight. Let's split up. You take a group that way." He ordered the random Woodbury soldier to go that way where he pointed at. He looked at Caesar. "You, bring a group, follow me."

Caesar gathered selected group to go with the Governor and him.

The Governor slowly opened the cell bar, and lighted the hall up with his flashlight. "Go." The Woodbury soldiers came into the hall, and carefully searched for Rick and others, so they would not be ambushed and killed.

The Governor spotted the kid named Jody who was in leading. "Hey, kid, kid." He pointed behind Jody with his flashlight, and gestured him to do something, while Jody nodded to obey.

They heard another clang, but very distant from them. One of them asked, "What was that?" They immediately scanned the room around them carefully.

The Governor heard the Walker snarling, and clattering. "Shh." There was more of distant clatter. He glanced around him to spot the noise. "This way." He pulled his machine gun to prepare. He led them to different hall, continuing to search for Rick's group.

Smoke grenades suddenly went off and the prison alarm sounded. It caused them to panic around, and the Walker now heard them.

The Governor shouted, "On the ground! On the ground!" Some of them went down on the ground. "Stop! Find Rick now!"

Jody and others spotted the Walkers, and shot some of them in their head. People screamed in the panic, and immediately retreated back to the truck. But some people like Caesar and few soldiers did not retreat. They followed the Governor to find.

Glenn put prison guard helmet on, and carried the machine gun in his hands. "Get the hell out of here!" Maggie and he fired their gun at the Woodbury soldiers, so they could flee in fear.

* * *

(With Carl)

Thirteen year old boy named Carl heard the distant gunfire at the prison as they hid in the forest. He scoffed, "I should be there."

He spotted Jody who fled away from the prison. He halted Jody by pointing the gun at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot," pleaded Jody.

Hershel and Beth revealed themselves to Jody behind the boulder. "Drop the weapon, son," ordered Hershel.

Jody immediately obeyed. "Sure. Here, take it." He lowered himself, but also leaning towards Carl.

Carl responded by shooting him with cold-blooded ruthless kill. Hershel and Beth were stunned by Carl's cold-blooded action.

"Carl! That's too far!" cried Beth.

Carl shrugged, "He's one of the Governor's soldiers so I took him out."

"A soldier? A kid running away? He stumbled across us," said Hershel.

"No, he drew on us. I know he's bad guy… That's why I had to kill him."

"But he was handing gun over!"

Carl was going to talk back, but the voice cried, "Carl! Carl! Carl!" Carl turned around, and saw Rick who ran to him and hugged him immediately. "Carl! I'm glad you're okay!"

"Dad, I'm okay," responded Carl. Rick spotted the dead kid. "He drew on us, and I killed him." Rick was baffled at Carl's statement. "Dad, I know you are going to the Woodbury, so I am, too. I've proven to you that I can survive. Look at me. I shot one of the soldiers. I'm definitely going to the Woodbury." He walked on way back to the Prison.

Rick stared in shock at Carl, as Hershel explained the situation. "That kid was scared. He was handing his gun over."

Rick confused, "He said he drew." Hershel shook his head. Rick worried even more when the crippled old man shook his head. "Carl said it was in defense."

Hershel sighed, "I was there. He didn't have to shoot. He had every reason not to—"

Rick groaned, "Maybe it looked like that to you, Hershel—"

"Rick!" Hershel interrupted. "I'm telling you… he gunned that kid down." He sighed before walking on way back to the prison, along with Beth. Rick could not believe how much Carl changed, from shy and reserved boy to hardened, ruthless cold-killer boy. He stared at Carl with worry.

Suddenly, a bullet pierced through Rick's head, causing Carl, Beth, and Hershel look around in shock. Rick fell onto the ground with thud.

Carl cried, "Dad!" He ran to check up on Rick. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" There was no response from Dad, as his tears began to leak from his eyes. He lost a lot of guys that was very closer to him. Sophia, Shane, Mom, and now Dad!

"I found you, Rick," said the voice. Carl looked up and widened his eyes. He was baffled. It was the Governor. He suddenly hardened his eyes, and glared at the Governor with hatred that filled inside him.

Carl snarled, "You!"

Hershel and Beth immediately picked up their guns and pointed at the Governor.

The Governor smirked, "I would not do that if I were you." He beckoned his hand behind him to reveal Caesar and Shumpert who also pointed their guns at Hershel and Beth. He glared down at Rick's corpse. "I told you not to fuck with me, Rick! You get what's coming for you! You know what I always say? You kill, you die. You kill my men, and you die."

"Shut up…" Carl growled. "You're going to…"

"I'm going to what, kid?" The Governor asked with amusement.

"You're going to pay for this!" Carl screamed angrily. However, he seemed not be able to handle his Father's death, and fell into unconscious.

Hershel and Beth cried, "Carl!" They were going to check up on Carl's condition, but The Governor halted them by commanding his men to point their gun at them.

"As a reward, I'll allow you to live. However, on one condition, don't come near the Woodbury or I'll kill you guys…" He said with threatened tone, and left along with Caesar and Shumpert.

Once The Governor and his henchmen were out of their sights, Hershel and Beth immediately came to check up on Carl and Rick. Hershel came to the conclusion that Rick's already dead, and apologized to him that he could not save him just like how Rick saved him from being infected by chopping his left leg off. He promised he would take care of Carl from on now.

* * *

(Naruto vs Sasuke- Valley of the End)

It was also hard life for Naruto as well. Everyone looked down on him simply because he was the host of the Kyuubi. They hated him for no reason, other than being Jinichuriki. He had a hard life. He barely made a friend. He was betrayed by Mizuki. Sasuke, Sakura and he passed Genin test against their Sensei Kakashi.

They went on their first real mission. It was supposed to be C-Rank Mission, but it turned to be S-Rank Mission. They encountered Zabuza, and survived against him. They realized that Zabuza also survived. They encountered him and Haku until Gato betrayed them both. Zabuza and Haku died. It was first time that Naruto had seen deaths.

They came back to their major village called Konohagakure. They found out that they would participate in Chuunin Exam, so they went there. They passed Written Exam, survived Forest of Death, and moved into preliminary tournament. They met psychopath Jinichuriki named Gaara. Naruto and Sasuke advanced to real tournament.

Naruto met Jiraiya, and trained with him. He learned how to summon large toad. He survived the large toad as well. He fought Neji at the tournament, and defeated him to prove that loser were not a failure. Few fights later, suddenly, there was an invasion. He had to go with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pakkun to find Sasuke.

They fought Gaara together, and Naruto defeated him. Knocked some sense into Gaara, and made him realized it.

After an invasion, Jiraiya and he had to go to find Tsunade because Orochimaru killed Sandiame Hokage. So they needed new Hokage. But then, they met Itachi and Kisame who wanted him, only to meet Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to kill his brother for vengeance, but he failed. Jiraiya saved them, and Itachi, and Kisame ran away.

They also encountered Orochimaru and Kabuto, and defeated them. Tsunade became Hokage, and returned to Konohagakure. When they returned, Sasuke fought Naruto on the top of hospital. And then Sasuke fled.

Next day, Naruto and his squad had to risk their lives to retrieve Sasuke.

Sasuke hunched forward a bit and gripped his wrist with his right hand. He cupped his palm, an orb of pure electricity formed in his hand that sounded like a chirping of a thousand birds, infested with black one. He drew the jutsu to his side. **"Chidori!"**

Then, Naruto raised his hand to his side, and opened his palm, and glared at Sasuke with red eyes, apparently Kyuubi's eyes. A blue spiral sphere appeared above his right hand. **"Rasengan!"**

Two friends shot off towards each other, holding their respective jutsus. They reeled their arms back as they came closer.

"Sasuuuuuuke!"

"Naruuuuuuuto!"

At last, they slammed their respective jutsus together. **"Chidori/Rasengan!" **Both boys roared at the same time as they collided. Sasuke's chakra was so potent; it created a purple dome around them.

Naruto struggled to beat Naruto in strength of their jutsu, but it did not success. For Sasuke, he managed to go through and pierced his Chidori into his rival's chest.

Naruto threw up the blood and fell backward, staring at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke killed him in cold way. He just noticed that Sasuke's Sharingan evolved into Mangekyo.

He could no longer move his body, and gawked at the sky, as he began to fade in darkness.

Then, he slowly opened his eyes. "Am I dead…?" Suddenly, the zombie tried to eat him. "What?!" He quickly punched the zombie in the head. He back-flipped up, and widened his eyes in shock. There were so many zombies in front of him. _'What's this monsters?!' _

He had no idea what's going on. But zombies were not seemed to be strong. It should be piece of cake for him. He smirked, "I don't know what you are. You are not human, are you?" He crossed his index and middle fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

But nothing happened. He was stunned that he could not even perform that technique. "Why is it not working?!" The zombies still limped towards him. "Shit!"

He had no choice but to stab one of zombies in the head with his kunai. He knew he could not handle all of them, since he could not perform technique anymore, for some reason. He turned around, and ran away. He spotted the road, and tried to get there, but instead, he tripped over large rock.

The zombie snarled. Naruto looked up and widened his eyes. The zombie was going to eat him. He immediately shut his eyes, thinking that he was going to die… again.

_BANG!_

He quickly opened his eyes, only to find the hole in the zombie as it fell to the ground. "What?"

"Hey, kid!" cried the voice. Naruto glanced over his shoulder, and found the Asian guy outside the truck. "Come in! Hurry!"

Naruto confused, _'What? What kind of world I'm in now?'_

"You heard him! Come in now, kid!" cried the woman next to the Asian guy. Other zombie limped towards Naruto, trying to eat him. The woman shot the zombie in the head. "Hey! Get in!"

They were right. But Naruto had never seen that kind of big stuff like that. He hopped in strange stuff, and it moved by itself. He glanced over his shoulder at the zombie who still limped towards the moving stuff. He watched them until they were out of sights.

"Hey kid. Are you okay?" asked the Asian guy.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He still could not understand what was going on. He had never seen ugly people like that before. Was he in different world right now? Was he in other corrupted world? He thought he died against Sasuke. But why was he still alive? "Where are we going?"

"The prison," replied the woman.

"Prison?" Naruto asked. Why were they going to prison? Was prison supposed to be for bad people?

The Asian guy smiled, "Here we are now."

Naruto looked at the large prison with fence and barbed wire on top of it. Was he going to prison because he got in trouble or something? He had no idea what was going on.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like my story! Yes, it's Naruto/TWD Crossover! :D... I know there's not many Naruto/TWD (TV Show) crossover. Anyways, I became fan of The Walking Dead like two or three days ago. I love it! So I decided to write this crossover. I hope you love it. Review, and I won't turn you into the Walker! :D**


End file.
